


the one thing that wouldn't change (and never will)

by kind_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kind_soul/pseuds/kind_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was the single constant of Steve's life. It takes a long time for him to find the Winter Soldier, and an even longer time to find Bucky. Even then it's not the Bucky he knew. But that's okay because if there's one thing that never changed, it's that Bucky loves Steve. </p><p>Or: Steve is a forgetful idiot. And so is Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one thing that wouldn't change (and never will)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post by [doctorenterprise](http://doctorenterprise.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> guyssssss idk about this  
> like I LOVE CAP like chris omfg and seb like holy mama   
> but idk if im doing right by them  
> help me out yo  
> comment if u have any constructive criticism!!

“Steve.”

 

“Sam.”

 

“We found him.”

 

\--

 

Steve has never known a life without Bucky. Dead or not, Bucky is the single constant point in Steve’s ever changing life.

 

When he was a kid, it was Bucky that fed him when he couldn’t eat, stood up for him when people turned their chins up at him, and loved him when no one would.

 

When he was in the army, it was Bucky that stayed with him when his body healed after a long fight, reminded him that although he was enhanced by the serum, he was still human, and loved him for him when no one else could see past what people thought he had become.

 

When he woke from the ice, it was Bucky that told him to keep on living, motivated him to keep on fighting, and loved him when Steve didn’t know what that was anymore.

 

When he was giving up hope on ever finding the Winter Soldier, it was Bucky that maintained his faith, kept him searching, and loved him when the Asset forgot who Steve was.

 

HYDRA had made a weapon out of Bucky, but Steve would make a man out of him again. He had to.

 

\--

 

Bucky fought with a ferocity that masked the intelligence that made him dangerous. In a fight, he dove in head first, a blur of fists and bullets, his actions carefully thought out based on his enemy’s weaknesses. He was deliberate and cautious, but not afraid to take risks. He was one of HYDRA’s best and Steve and Sam had become a testament to how efficient his training was as they chased him through a crowded street in Florida, the sun unrelenting. 

 

Steve and Sam had found Bucky waiting for them in a motel room somewhere in the shifty part of Florida. They came mostly unarmed, with the exception of Steve’s shield and Sam’s gun. He sat tensely on a chair facing the door they had entered through, and that’s when they realized they had only found Bucky because he _wanted_ to be found. _Why_ he wanted to be found might be question they didn’t want the answer to. But they stood their ground, facing Bucky with steeled expressions.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Steve asked him carefully, his heart pounding in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears, and his hands shaking minutely.

 

“Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Alter ego: Captain America. Member of the Avengers, a SHIELD initiative. Mother: Sarah Rogers, deceased. Father-” Bucky rattled off in Russian before Steve cut him off.

 

“I’m not asking for information. Do you know who I am?” Steve repeated the question in perfect Russian.

 

“No.” The straightforward answer was punch to his gut. Sam looked at Steve from the corner of his eye.

 

“We’ve been looking for you, Mr. Barnes.” Sam said evenly.

 

“I know. What do you want?” Bucky shot back in English.

 

“We want you to return to SHIELD with us, where they can offer you protection from organizations you may not want to be affiliated with.”

 

“I don’t need protection.” his voice was angry.

 

“Yes, you do.” Steve replied, an edge to his voice. “Bucky, there are people out there who want you dead. And it’s not just HYDRA. You’ve killed people, Buck, whether you wanted to or not, and not everyone is happy with you running free. So either you come with us or you face the consequences without the help of an organization that have people in high places.”

 

Bucky’s jaw tightened, his arm tensing as if readying himself for a fight.

 

Sam knew Steve, but he didn’t know why he had gone off like that. Steve might not have an infinite amount of patience but Sam had definitely seen him withstand situations that had gone worse than this.

 

“If you didn’t want protection, then why did you let yourself be found?” Sam asked calmly, setting a hand on Steve’s shoulder warningly, his other hand migrating to his back pocket smoothly, gripping the cool metal of his gun.

 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “I-” A pregnant silence took over as they waited for Bucky’s reply. Sam felt Steve tense under his hand as the minutes passed. He gave him a reassuring squeeze, but kept his eyes trained on the Winter Soldier.

 

It took a while, but Bucky finally spoke, his voice hard, like he had made a decision and whatever it resulted in, he would stick with it.

 

“I needed to see Steve again.” he said, staring at them with an expression on his face that challenged them.

 

Sam felt, rather than saw the step that Steve took toward Bucky, letting his hand fall in surprise.

 

“You- what?” Steve’s voice shook, the arm holding his shield relaxing.

 

Bucky’s lips set into a straight line as his shoulders slumped ever so slightly, his expression turning guarded. “I fucking knew it.” he murmured so softly, Steve wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t listening so carefully, and even then it was a strain.

 

The Winter Soldier moved to stand, and Steve took another step towards him.

 

“Bucky, wait, no, you knew what?, where are you going, just hold on, Buck, please,” the words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth as he tried to stop Bucky, who was moving around the small room, collecting things and stuffing them into the backpack he faithfully brought around with him wherever he went.

 

He turned to face Steve, who was blocking the entrance, his bag zipped up and hanging loosely over one shoulder, a cap pulled down low on his head, covering his face when he looked down.

 

“Move.”

 

“No, Bucky, where are you going?” Steve asked pleadingly.

 

“I said, move.”

 

“Make me.” Steve demanded suddenly.

 

Bucky gripped his knife and held it threateningly. “Steve, move.”

 

Then the door opened, a man bursting through, waving a gun around maniacally, spitting curses out in Russian, before aiming a gun at Bucky’s chest and shooting.

 

Steve’s world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked dat!! im planning on updating by may 11 eheheh 
> 
> see y'all<3


End file.
